Ayesha
Ayesha is the secondary antagonist of Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2. She is based on the comic character Her/Kismet, the artificial sister of Adam Warlock. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Debicki. Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 Ayesha hires the Guardians of the Galaxy to protect her people's energy batteries from being destroyed by an alien monster. The Guardians succeed in killing the beast and protecting the batteries and thus return to Ayesha to collect their reward. During the audience, Ayesha thanks the Guardians for risking their lives for the batteries but also explains that they were only hired because the Sovereign consider themselves too precious for risking their own. Gamora then reminds Ayesha that they were promised something in return for their services and true to her word, Ayesha has the payment brought to them - Gamora's sister Nebula. Ayesha reveals that Nebula was apprehended while trying to steal the batteries and tells Gamora to do with her as she pleases. Before the Guardians turn to leave, Ayesha asks about Star Lord's heritage and he replies that while his mother is from earth, he does not know his father. Ayesha calls Peter an unorthodox geneology hybrid. While Ayesha is talking, Rocket ironically claims that he was told that the Sovereign were douchebags but that this is not true at all. This shocks and insults the proud Sovereign and the Guardians leave before they can insult the Sovereign even more. However, it is revealed that Rocket secretly stole some of the batteries. When the Sovereign learn that they have been robbed, Ayesha order the Guardian's termination. A fifty ship strong Sovereign fleet immediately starts pursuing their spaceship but they are all destroyed by the mysterious Ego. After the destruction of the fleet, Ayesha and a group of Sovereign track down Yondu Udonta and his Ravagers, employing them to capture the Guardians and bring them to the Sovereign instead. After the Ravagers are all killed, Ayesha sends a vast fleet of Sovereign warships after the Guardians. They arrive at Ego's planet and attack the Guardians while they are about to destroy Ego's core. Cornering their ship with their spaceships, Ayesha briefly informs the Guardians that they will be destroyed as a warning for all others who intend to betray the Sovereign. She then orders her troops to fire onto the starship but Yondu and Nebula manage to create an enormous blast of energy rays that destroys most of the Souvereign ships. Realizing that her perfect brethren are being slaughtered by the Guardians, Ayesha furiously screams and rages inside the command ship. Back at the Sovereign base, Ayesha waits to go on trial with the Sovereign Council for wasting thier resources, she looks onto her newest genetic creation, claiming that she will call it Adam. Category:Spoilers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Marvel Villains Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Conspirators Category:Military Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Creator Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Mongers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Aliens Category:Social Darwinists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Tyrants Category:Protective Villains Category:Elitist Category:Strategic Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Fallen heroes Category:Liars Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Fascists Category:True Neutral Category:Possibly Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful Category:Powerful Villains Category:Violent Villains Category:Assassin Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first